


Quitting was not an option

by Akuma_Butler



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Ginoza Nobuchika-centric, Hue clouding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma_Butler/pseuds/Akuma_Butler
Summary: Ginoza's psycho-pass increases dangerously and going away seems to be the best option to keep his hue clear. But quitting is not an option.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kagari Shuusei
Kudos: 14





	Quitting was not an option

**Author's Note:**

Quitting was not an option. Ginoza could have walked away, leave the city, choose another life. As he kept telling everyone – _and himself_ , nothing held him back. He could have prevent his psycho-pass to cloud even more, he could have stay on the right side of the System. _Where would I go_? He asked himself every time he thought about it, trying to shut down his own desire. Oh, there were plenty of places he could go to, he knew that very well. Going back to his mother, to begin with. Settling near the sea. But the truth, the one he didn’t want to accept, was that he kind of liked things the way they were.

Walking every morning into the artificially lighted and poorly ventilated office, drinking awful beverages from the coffee machine, looking down at his team while crossing the room to sit in front of his computer, heavily sighing … he liked that. Annoyingly adjusting his glasses when Akane Tsunemori busted out of laugh, acting pissed every time Kôgami suggested something relevant, lifting his eyes to the heaven and tightening his tie when Shion was being salacious and pretending he ignored everything about the loving looks Yayoi and her were exchanging… he liked that. He would never admit it, of course. Even is psychiatrist thought he hated his life and his job. He was convinced that he could not stand Tsunemori and despised his hunting dogs. It wasn’t entirely false. But it wasn’t entirely true, either.

As often, the truth was more subtle, somewhere in between. It was in the several hours surveillances he did with Akane, while they chatted in his car and allowed themselves to question Sybil’s perfection. It also was in the chases he shared with Kôgami, while they completely made peace for some time, being stronger together, catching their prey and always reaching perfect results.

That is exactly where the truth was. In the missions he had with his father, when he made the groups himself and then glanced at the old man as if it was his fault if they were together. They spent the first hours without spelling a word, and slowly, they managed to joke a little. The talk always got more serious, and eventually went out of control: Ginoza blamed his father for being a rascal and ruining his life, but they always started again the next time. Because every time they talked, the sky between them became brighter. Unlike his Hue, which declined inevitably.

That is where the truth was. In the night they spent all together in one of the Enforcer’s apartment, drinking Masaoka’s alcohol. He didn’t drink of course. He even glanced at the others with condescending looks – _he had a role to play_ , but deeply, really deep, he had fun. He liked watching at Yayoi when she faltered and stole Shion’s cigarette, ignoring the analyst’s black looks. He also liked watching Kôgami and Akane flirting but never getting closer, too. The show was fun, and he would definitely know how to make them uncomfortable later. And as the amount of bottles decreased, the numbers on his Psycho-Pass, ineluctably, increased.

But quitting was not an option, he thought every time his psychiatrist warned him. Because there was a specific reason keeping him there, a reason he would never say at loud but he couldn’t ignore, a reason that, unlike the truth, was nothing subtle. There was Kagari. Kagari and his childish laughs, Kagari and his jar of candies, Kagari and his very own way to handle his Denominator, as if it was a toy. Kagari, cooking every time they met at night with the team, blushing when he got compliments. Kagari, hanging on his neck when he drank too much, risking betraying them with his loving looks. Kagari, who was so discrete and so sweet when they ran into each other at the ministry. Kagari, who became bitter when it came to Sybil System, who lost his temper and his innocence. Kagari, who embodied the imperfection and injustice of a computer-governed society. Kagari, whom Ginoza could just not betray, and whom he needed to move forward.

So he stayed. He accepted every mission, sent his team on the field yelling orders, participated in each party they had, wrote reports, sometimes full of lies. He stayed, ignoring the dangerously high numbers on his psycho-pass. Because quitting was not an option.

**-**

**Mello**

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ginoza so much, i think he has the best character development and all he missed was a sincere relationship. I like to imagine he could have that with Kagari.  
> Let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
